


Sucker's Bet

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, total shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never make a bet with Eiffel. Even if you're sure you'll win. Even if you're sure losing is impossible. Just...don't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [heroictype](http://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/pseuds/heroictype): "something silly/fluffy involving Minkowski in her own 'brig' for some reason"

“Eiffel! Would it _actually_ kill you to listen to directions once in awhile?!” Minkowski glared at him from the door to the comms room. 

“Nope! Well, I mean, unless those directions were something like ‘Eiffel, go throw yourself out an airlock’ or ‘Eiffel, stand still while I use you for harpoon target practice.’ In those cases... _yes_ , following directions probably _would_ kill me. Otherwise...” Eiffel shrugged as he trailed off. “I just need incentive.” 

“Oh for - Eiffel! You’re a grown man, not a 3-year-old who gets a sticker if he pees in the potty instead of behind the sofa!” 

“That was...oddly specific.” 

“Regardless! I doubt you could follow directions even with ‘incentive.’ I’m willing to bet my life on it!” 

“Now Commander, there’s no need for such dramatic measures. I’ll take your bet and I’ll win, but not at the expense of your life. If I didn’t have you around, I’d definitely do something stupid and get myself blown up. So name your terms.” 

Minkowski blinked at him a few times. “O-kayyyy...okay, I’ve got it. If you listen to and then follow every command I give you for the next- “ she checked her watch “ -four hours, until day’s end, I will lock myself in my own damn brig for the night. And when I win - “ 

“ _If_ you win,” Eiffel interrupted. 

“- when you lose, you’ll spend the night in the brig instead. Do we have a deal?” 

He crossed his arms and grinned defiantly at her. “Challenge accepted.” 

She fished a piece of paper out of her jumpsuit pocket, stuck it to the comms panel, and crossed her arms too, matching his stance. “Alright then. Officer Eiffel, I believe you’ll find a list taped to your console of every task I’ve asked you to complete over the last week. Anything on that list that isn’t already done needs to get done in the time duration of the bet.” 

And it was her turn to look smug, because she knew exactly how much work was on that list (a lot), how much he’d already done (almost none), and how much dedication and focus he was likely to apply to his work (very little). 

But he just kept smiling, plucked the list from the board, and floated off to engineering, whistling as he went. 

Four hours later, a muffled thumping noise could be heard emitting from a broom closet near the observation deck. Inside, Renee Minkowski was slowly banging her head against the wall and wondering where her life had gone wrong. 

And up in the communications room, Doug Eiffel relaxed, enjoying a contraband cigarette made even more satisfying when mingled with the taste of victory.


End file.
